Talk:Magick Bowman's Band/@comment-212.130.102.224-20150724152859/@comment-108.178.133.123-20150726185332
I just started playing this game less than 2 months ago, I wish I knew about this game a lot sooner when more people played but I am still enjoying this game tremendously. I've spent a lot of time online reading up on old forum threads and what not and I can tell you that I myself seem to be in a similar situation as far as low health. I messed my build up slightly but decided to continue with it since I was around 90 or so when I started to really "dig in" to the forums for help. My end stats still be roughly 3350hp, 440st, 610mg, 640md, and 290def. I was slightly worried after reading builds for MK stating to go "all sorc" or the more balanced build of 500st/500mg setup. That being said I am currently lvl 186. Starting off a a sorc from 10-100, then switching to MK/Assassin for more str and defense I found that even though I am currently only 3,000 hits in I can farm BBI in normal mode fairly easy. My current play as been MK from 130+ and I love it so far.. Having the versatility to enchant my own weapons, as well as melee and to able to play a hybrid caster has made my gaming experience extremely enjoyable. I couldn't muster up the idea of playing to 200 as just a sorc (in fear I would get bored, burnt out, or both before actually enjoying the class I really wanted to play, which was a MA) in so decided to go MK to switch it up, and I am glad that I did.. Currently with MK I can kill pretty much everything without any issues (besides the 2 Frost Wyvern's right before the lost city) Great cannon and Ruinous Sigil has been by far my most valuable 2 abilities, along with Abyssal Anguish anything else is simply just for your choosing. I simply drop 2 Sigil's on the floor (with either Holy/Lightning enchantment) and 2-3 Great cannons and anything that comes within my Sigil's are hit with some serious power. Half of the time they are knocked back, or down to the floor. Even the scarier monsters that normally would keep me running from a safe distance can't get close before being knocked down or pushed back away. It's good to note that I also spam Sigils as this point being they are on a timer, and can run out even faster when delivering their dps to monsters. Spamming Sigil on a couple of stacked Cannon's will deliver godly damage. Monsters that I've seen this setup work extremely well against are; Eliminators, Saurian classes (all of them) Gorecyclops, SKelton Brute, Undead, Golden/Silver Knights, and my dear favorite Living Armor. I've stacked 2 Sigils and 3 cannons using Thunder Enchant (holy works also I think) and 4 Demon's Periapt's (magic boosters that stack up to 4 at once) at the final bridge leading to Daimon where depending on the spawn 3 Living Armors are waiting and watched them die an amazing death to my spam of cannon/aoe fire that came from that setup alone. Before that I would have to lure one at a time and kite them around, now I lure all 3 at once and watch the fireworks fly. I just hope that my end game MA lives up to my now Mk's expectations. I do apologize for getting off track with my original post so coming back I just wanted to say end-stats do help to an extent and make some abilities and play style cake. But short of trying to play a Melee class when spec'd for high Mage there really is little effect on your class with the right gear. I can play MK, MA, Sorc, Mage, and Assassin really well. Hopefully this helps a little.